Platelet-activating factor (PAF) has been associated with various biological activities and pathways, thus mak:ng it an important mediator responsible for a variety of physiological processes including, but not limited to, activation or coagulation of platelets, smooth muscle contraction, pathogenesis of immune complex deposition, inflammation, and respiratory, cardiovascular and intravascular alterations. These physiological processes are associated with a large group of diseases, such as, for example, cardiovascular disorders, asthma, lung edema, endotoxin shock, adult respiratory distres syndrome and inflammatory diseases.
European Patent Application Nos. 142,333 and 142,801 disclose a class of glycerol derivatives and indene derivative respectively, which are used as PAF-antagonists.